tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Hobgoblin
'''Operation Hobgoblin '''is the name given to a collaborative effort between TACITUS, the DEA, the NSA, and later Shadow Force and the Covert Crusaders against the Santa Muerta Cartel after the latter took over the nation of Bolivia and transformed it into a dictatorship. It happened in the summer of 2019. Background The Santa Muerta Cartel was formed in Mexico, and had already gained quite a lot of followers back in Mexico. But Rodrigo Garrido, the greedy head of the cartel, wanted more. He and his wife soon moved to the nation of Bolivia, intending to set up shop there, and began bribing local drug cartels in Bolivia to form an alliance with him. They accepted and the cartel grew exponentially as a result. Both Rodrigo and Estella grew even more ambitious and sought to branch out, forming partnerships with other criminal syndicates, and even terrorist organizations (something his wife secretly hated). However, the government soon grew suspicious and began cracking down on the cartel, resulting in a brutal war between the two factions. But Rodrigo had a trick up his sleeve: using his charisma, he bribed local government officials, and even the local police force, to end the investigation and disregard anything he did in the future. He even blackmailed local citizens and tourists, offering them an ultimatum: either they work for the organization, or face death for being whistleblowers. However, Rodrigo grew too ambitious and sought to form a partnership with the Italian Mafia, as well as the terrorist group New Dawn. Unbeknownst to Rodrigo, this would ultimately destroy the cartel, as his actions drew the attention of unwanted entities, namely vigilante PMCs like Task Force Reaper, Shadow Force and the Covert Crusaders, as well the CIA, TACITUS, and Black Rhino. In the summer of 2019, TACITUS agent Derek Westbrook was assigned to investigate the operation, alongside a TACITUS recruit, Vinnie Hawkins. However, the mission went wrong and Derek was presumably killed in action. Vinnie immediately sought permission for redeployment to finish what Derek started, but was initially denied. Eventually, though, TACITUS head Hugh Collins eventually accepted Vince's proposal, after further persuasion from his comrades Gerald Moore and Lydia Ross. Vince Hawkins was slated to be redeployed to Bolivia, but with Gerald and Lydia as handlers. Furious at what was perceived to be a "deliberate act of recklessness" on the part of TACITUS, the United States government, however, had other ideas: ensuring that an incident like what happened with Derek wouldn't happen again, it was decided that the CIA and NSA would monitor the situation, much to the ire of Hugh Collins, who believed that the government supervision would further jeopardize the mission and do more harm than good. This resulted in an argument between the heads of TACITUS, the NSA and the CIA. However, the CIA virtually forced Hugh's hand by issuing an ultimatum: "Either our people go, or no one goes." The result was Operation Hobgoblin. What really sent Shadow Force over the edge (and led to Shadow Force's involvement) was the announcement that Derek Westbrook had been killed while investigating the cartel in Bolivia (later revealed to be false). Geena Westbrook began her own vigilante war against the cartel, which ran concurrent to Operation Hobgoblin. Notable events *Attempted Murder of Derek Westbrook *Attempted Murder of Geena Westbrook *Manhunt for Rodrigo Garrido Category:Battles Category:Notable events